Not in the Job Description
by ShInOyUuKi
Summary: When being told about what a teaching position at Hogwarts entailed Sakura expected all sorts of creatures and magical hijinks but a Dark Lord, the Order of the Phoenix...a toady woman named Umbridge...that wasn't in the job description. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! This is ShinoYuuki here with my first story ever...okay not really, but it is the first story on this account. I have no clue what prevailed me to write this but I did and I hope you enjoy. **R & R!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, any products from said series, or any of the characters from those series. They respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto (No matter how much he kills the series it's still his work peoples) and the brilliant JK Rowling.

* * *

Waiting

Another normal day in the village hidden in the leaves, or Konoha, was drawing to a close. Civilians quickly scuffled home to their families in anticipation of a nice hot meal, while others headed off for a night out in the town.

A young woman was waiting safely within the boundaries of her rather large home.

She was what many would call pretty. She was of average height with bright emerald eyes and clear fair skin. But, arguably, her most striking feature was her long pastel pink hair. This young woman was Haruno Sakura, Jonin of Konoha and one of the best medic-nins the village has every seen, not that she'd ever brag about something as trivial as that.

She was a modest soul of a mild personality (Kind to many and a completely horrifying she-monster to others).

Patiently she waited for her fiancé, Uchiha Sasuke, to return home.

For the past two weeks he had been in a very classified mission and was due back a couple days ago. Sakura missed him terribly and worried that she wouldn't see him before she went off on her very own long-term mission in the morning.

It wasn't as if she feared for the man's life, she didn't in the slightest to be completely honest. She knew that Sasuke was an incredibly skilled ninja who could probably destroy anyone who got in his way. She smirked when she thought about how she had someone so strong, so powerful, so 'mess with me and I'll lop your effin head off', wrapped around her little finger.

The hours went by and with a sigh Sakura accepted that he just wasn't coming back that evening. Slightly depressed, she slowly made her way up the stairs and into their bedroom before collapsing onto the large bed.

Restlessly she flipped herself onto her back and stared at the blank ceiling. She thought of the mission she had the next day, a mission that would keep her away from her friends and family for a little less than a year in a completely unfamiliar world of wizards, witches, and magic (Things she didn't even know existed until a day before yesterday).

Sasuke wasn't even aware that she had this mission, and it pained her to think that when he finally did come back home he'd return to an empty house and a note saying that she probably wasn't going to see him until the latter end of December. (Apparently that period was a holiday break in the Wizarding world…Chirstamah or something like that.)

"A year teaching magical students all about shinobi…wonderful, just wonderful." Sakura muttered mutinously to herself as she turned to her side in an attempt to get more comfortable.

She heard a chuckle.

Quickly she grabbed the kunai she kept under her pillow and sprang up to attack the intruder only to feel a familiar hand on her wrist and an arm pulling her gently back into bed.

"You must be pretty distracted if you didn't sense me earlier." The intruder murmured into her hair.

"You're late Sasuke." Sakura angrily muttered into his chest.

"The mission was a bit harder to complete than expected. We had a few mishaps…" The intruder, now identified as Sasuke, explained.

Sakura groggily looked up at Sasuke's handsome face. "Naruto?"

"Naruto." Sasuke confirmed with a small smirk.

"What did he do this time?"

"What didn't he do, would be a more precise term."

She smiled and snuggled into his well-built chest. Naruto, her male blonde and hyperactive friend, was always a bit of an idiot when it came to missions…and life in general. But Sakura supposed that it was this little quirk of his that made him such a lovable part of her far too exhausting life. She thought his bright colors (in a sadly literal sense) to be like a ray of sunshine…that needed to be beat down when he got a little to out of hand.

"So," Sasuke paused to think of what to say next. "You have a long-term mission tomorrow."

It was more of a statement than a question.

"Sadly." She groggily replied. "Did you read the note I left?"

Sasuke sounded a bit surprised…a bit, "You left a note? Hn. No, Kakashi let me know before I headed back here."

"Really now? Well it's his fault I'm leaving in the first place. He sure as hell should've told you. It saves me the trouble."

"You sound like you don't want to go."

"I _don't_ want to go. Honestly, if this mission wasn't for the good of magical-shinobi relations and if the headmaster of that Hogwarts school place didn't put me through such a guilt trip I would've said hell no. But I didn't, and now tomorrow I'm off to some godforsaken school to teach."

Only one thing seemed to register in Sasuke's battle numbed brain, "You, a teacher? Those kids are screwed."

Sakura threw him a one eyed glare, "Yes, I'm teaching you jerk and if I wasn't so tired I'd bash your head in for being so mean. And to top it all off I also have a secondary assignment to protect some kid with a scar on his head."

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me you bastard."

"Hn, sleep Sakura."

"You…don't have to…tell…me…twice." She murmured grogglily.

"_Why am I so sleepy all of a sudden?"_ She thought. _"Damn him and his stupid genjutsu…"_

"And Sakura," Sasuke whispered. "I'm seeing you off tomorrow."

But Sakura didn't hear him as she had already fallen asleep, her head full of thoughts of magic, wizards, witches, and owls, as well as the thought of whacking her fiancé upside the head in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

OMFG this chapter is soooo overdue! I'M SO SORRY READERS! I kind of lost faith in Naruto and well yeah... Please accept this chapter (I really feel should be better) as my apology gift. I was kind of sick and well I decided to finish it...I'm really sorry that its so dialogue oriented but It'll be more prosey soon. Don't Kill me please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. These series belong to their respective owners, who incidentally is not me. Basically if you recognize it I do not own it and am only writing about it because I am a very hyper fan with a very big imagination.

By the way, this chapter is sort of unbetaed...so bear with me here.

* * *

Welcome to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

"Hurry it up Sasuke-kun!" Called Sakura with an overly bemused smile on her face. "You're not still mad about that punch I gave you earlier are you? I did apologize you know."

Sasuke grumbled in response to his girlfriend's perky way of trying to force him into doing manual labor.

A.K.A, carrying all of her luggage while she does absolutely nothing.

Of course, seeing as how Sakura was a rather simple young woman who didn't put too much store into physical necessities, she didn't have a lot of luggage. But it was still enough for him to somewhat hinder his mobility and require the use of both arms.

At that moment Sasuke felt a bit like a pack mule…a bit.

In an effort to squeeze in any remaining time they had left together Sasuke and Sakura's walk to the Hokage Tower was at a far slower pace than it usually would have been. It had taken a grand total of thirty minutes, much more the typical 2 for any shinobi worth their salt.

As the two finally reached their location they shared a quick glance at each others faces and started up the long, winding staircase that led right into Tsunade's office.

XxX

"She's late," Growled Alastor Moody, his electric blue-eye spinning in every direction.

"Oh come off it Mad-eye," Said an exasperated Nymphadora Tonks. "I'm sure she has a rather good explanation as to why she's late. Can't expect everyone to be as punctual as you."

Tsunade looked on at the two bickering aurors (well auror and ex-auror) with nothing short of extreme bewilderment.

Here was a rather aged man with scars that could put Ibiki to shame, a nose that looked gnarled off, and an artificial eye that seemed to be able to see through anything (It was still nothing compared to the Byakuyan of course)…and he was bickering with what Tsunade thought to be a nice, normal young lady until her hair started to change color with every retort she threw back at Moody.

"Are they always like this?" Tsunade asked Lupin.

"Yes," Replied Lupin with a heavy sigh.

"Well in any case," Said Tsunade as she folded her hand on her desk. "Sakura should be here any second now."

"Is that a guarantee?" Asked Moody. "We're running late as is, and we have a very tight schedule. For all we know the Death Eaters could have already eliminated half our ranks!"

"Relax Mad-eye relax." Said Tonks before turning toward the busty Hokage. "I'm sorry about him. Decades of fighting evil wizards has made him a tad bit paranoid."

"I know the feeling…" Muttered Tsunade.

Suddenly, with a very loud bang, the door slammed open and all but Moody and Tsunade jumped up in surprise.

"Sorry I'm late Shishou! Sasuke here didn't really want to let me go so fast!" Haruno Sakura called out brightly much to the chagrin of the handsome young man next to her.

Tonks took one long look at Sakura and Sasuke and turned to Moody with a very smug expression on her pale, heart-shaped face. "Told you she had a _very _good reason as to why she was late."

Moody ignored his former pupil and made his way over to the Pinkette. "This will be the first and only time I will tolerate such blatant displays of tardiness. I don't know how things go in this little village of yours, but the order requires you to be on task at all times. This job is do or die missy and one wrong move can lead to the deaths of everyone you hold dear."

"Then you obviously haven't met my Sensei Kakashi. That man couldn't be punctual enough to save his life, and yet he's one of the strongest and most valued Shinobi in the Fire Country." Sakura answered in a rather testy tone. "And besides _sir_ that was only a one time occurrence. Rest assured that I will be on task for the entire duration of this mission."

Electric blue eye whizzing around, Moody narrowed a sole eye at Sakura. "Hmph, you best make sure you do."

Sakura wasn't quite sure what to make of Moody. He was aged, there was no denying that, but his face had an almost gnarled appearance to it. There were scars everywhere her eyes could see, his nose seemed to be missing a rather sizable chunk, his hair was a grizzled and gray, Sakura quickly glanced down to see that Moody had a wodden leg, and most noticeable of all was his fake eye creepily moving of its own accord. The only person Sakura could think of that even came somewhat close to Moody's appearance was Konoha's top interregator Ibiki, and Ibiki still didn't bear as much physical damage as this man.

Sakura glanced quickly at Sasuke and saw that he had also taken notice of Moody's physical attributes. His handsome façade bore a barely-there sort of grimace that Sakura, only after many long years of knowing the man, could notice.

"Been through a lot haven't you?" Sasuke asked pointedly to Moody.

"More than you could ever know boy." Growled Moody in response.

Sasuke smirked. A smirk Sakura knew meant that he was readying himself for a challenge.

"I highly doubt that."

Moody responded with a glare (with both eyes), a gesture Sasuke returned without missing a beat.

Smile wide and rather oblivious to the tension, Tonks took the moment to introduce herself to Sakura.

"Why hello!" She said quite jovially to the flustered pinkette. "I'm Tonks! It's actually my last name but hey, you're Japanese so I suppose you're used to that! And might I just add that I absolutely love your hair colour! Is it natural? You see I've been messing around with different colours but I can't really seem to find one that really pops—"

"Alright, alright that's quite enough from you Nymphadora—"

Tonks' hair went from it's original dark blue to a deep, fiery red. "Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora. Remus."

Remus Lupin smiled at Tonks and turned to Sakura. "She's a metamorphmagus." He explained in response to her bewildered expression. "Remus Lupin, by the way."

He held his hand out to Sakura.

"Um, what is a meta…um yeah?" Asked Sakura as she shook Lupin's hand.

"It means that I can alter my appearance at will!" Said Tonks, once again back into her jovial mood.

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Oh, well that's useful."

Tonks nodded eagerly. "Yes, quite. It made the whole disguise part of my training an absolute breeze you see—"

"Oh that's enough out of you both!" Roared Moody.

Evidently the glaring contest between himself and Sasuke had ended.

"We have a job to do and we can't waste time dillydallying over here!" Growled Moody brandishing an old and very rusty can.

"Oh poo Mad-Eye, you're never any fun anymore. She's like the only person my age that I've spoken to in weeks!" Moaned Tonks.

"Just handle the luggage." Moody said with an air of definite finality.

Tonk's shoulders slumped. "Fine."

With a quick wink to Sakura and (much to Sakura's dismay) Sasuke, Tonks flicked her wand and shrank all of Sakura's luggage. With a satisfied smile Tonk's placed the tiny bags and suitcases into her pocket.

"Ready!" The metamorphmagus said brightly.

"Good," Said Lupin. He turned to Sakura, "Well we have a good five minutes before we leave, so I think it's best you say your goodbyes now."

"Wait, aren't I going to have a briefing?" Asked Sakura in confusion.

"Yes you will, but only when we reach headquarters." Answered Lupin. "And now it's four minutes for goodbyes."

Sakura nodded and launched herself into Sasuke's arms. "Keep Naruto in line for me." She muttered against his chest.

Sasuke chuckled softly and held her even tighter. "No promises Sakura."

Sasuke placed a quick kiss to the top of her head before relinquishing his hold on her.

Walking away from her fiancé Sakura attempted to hug Tsunade goodbye. A feat made very difficult because of Tsunade's…assets.

They gave up after a few tries and settled with an air hug.

"Knock 'em dead Sakura." Said Tsunade with a grin.

"I'll try not to Shishou. I wouldn't want to force more paperwork onto your lazy ass." Replied Sakura with an even bigger grin.

Tsunade nodded and turned to the wizards and with a rather comical choked up voice said, "I taught her so well."

With a quick shake of head, Tsunade coughed into her fist and resumed her regal Hokage façade.

"Okay miss Haruno," Said Lupin as Sakura walked over to the group of wizards. "All you really need to do is place a finger on this old can here. It is very important that you stay in contact with this can. Do you understand?"

"Of course I do." Said Sakura.

With an unsure look at Sasuke, who clearly didn't understand the purpose of the can either, Sakura gingerly placed her index finger on the can along with Tonks and Moody.

Nobody spoke, and Sakura felt rather silly just standing there touching some dirty old can. Clearly they were waiting for something because Lupin kept his gaze on his banged up pocket watch.

"Three," Lupin muttered, his eyes still fixated on his watch. "Two…one…"

It happened immediately: Sakura felt as though some sort of hook behind her navel was pulling her forward. She felt her feet leave the ground. It was almost as if she were flying. Her finger was stuck to the can and her eyes saw nothing but an array of swirling colors and the faces of the so called witch and wizards. She felt herself being pulled onward and then—

Her feet suddenly hit the ground. Sakura surmised that it was only due to her many hard years of Shinobi training that she didn't fall over like a newborn baby horse.

Tonks noticed Sakura's still-standing figure. She nodded in approval. "I think we found a gem with this one Mad-Eye. Most people fall over the first time they travel by Portkey."

Moody scoffed, "We'll see how she holds up after she deals with the place."

"How _are_ you holding up?" Asked Lupin kindly.

"Fine." Replied Sakura in slightly accented English. "It was slightly uncomfortable, but strangely fun."

"Oh!" Said Lupin in surprise. "I'm surprised you speak English so fluently Miss Haruno. I was sure we were going to have to cast a language charm on you."

"A what?"

"Just a spell to make you speak and understand the language a whole lot better. We used one over in Konoha to speak Japanese actually." Explained Lupin.

"Right." Sakura brushed off some dirt on her clothes. "Where are we anyway?"

"London." Came a gruff voice Sakura knew belonged to the scar-faced man. "Here, read this quickly and memorize."

He thrust a small bit of paper at her. He pulled out a wand and the tip seemed to light up instantaneously. He held his lit wand close to the paper, so as to illuminate the writing, which was narrow and rather loopy.

It said: _"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London."_

Sakura read it once before handing the paper over to Moody.

He raised a gnarled brow and took the paper nonetheless. Quickly he set fire to the paper with his wand tip. Sakura turned around and looked at the houses behind them. They were standing outside number thirteen; she looked to her left and saw only number eleven.

"Where is—"

Lupin smiled at her, "Think about what you've just memorized." He said quietly.

Sakura thought, and as soon as she reached the part that stated number twelve Grimmauld Place, a very old house started appearing before her very eyes. Sakura stared as this old and grimy newcomer appeared to push its neighbors out of its way. Clearly, the inhabitants of numbers eleven and thirteen didn't notice a thing.

"Come on, hurry it up lassie." Growled Moody, pushing her up the very worn steps.

Staring at the newly materialized door Sakura couldn't think of a place that looked any more uninviting.

Okay, that was a lie. She could think of many uninviting places, but this house was definitely one of them.

The door's black paint was shabby and peeling. The door knocker was silver and in the shape of a twisted serpent.

"_Why is it always snakes?"_ Thought Sakura in disgust as she remembered Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Lupin Pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Sakura could hear many loud clicks and a chain clatter on the other side of the door. The door eerily creaked open.

"Get inside quickly." Whispered Tonks.

"Don't go far inside and don't touch anything." Added Lupin.

Sakura stepped into the dimly lit hall. She could smell the decay of the building. The hall was covered in cobwebs, the wallpaper was old and peeling, each portrait that decorated the hall was blackened with age. With a jolt she quickly realized that the pictures were moving. Each portrait all seemed to be sneering at her. The chandelier was shaped like serpents. The inside of the house, Sakura decided, was definitely more uninviting than the outside. She wondered vaguely why anyone would even want to stay in this home even for a moment. From the sounds coming from behind her she knew the others had made it inside as well.

"Welcome to headquarters!" Said Tonks, clearly oblivious to Sakura's discomfort.

Sakura just stared at the jovial young woman.

Tonks blinked. "Well, I know the house isn't the cheeriest of places…um." She paused and struggled to find the right word to describe the house. "Um…buuut it is the safest place aside from Gringotts, the wizarding bank, and Hogwarts."

"I don't think I feel very safe here." Muttered Sakura, now staring at some ominously shaking moth-eaten curtains.

There were sounds of some very hurried footsteps and Sakura turned around to see a slightly plump, red-haired woman emerge from a door at the far end of the hall.

She was smiling in welcome as she quickly walked toward them.

She stopped in front of Sakura and held out a hand. "Molly Weasley my dear, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sakura smiled softly and took the woman's hand into both of hers. She bowed down slightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you Weasley-san."

Mrs. Weaslely looked slightly befuddled seeing the young woman bow but shook it off. "Oh dear, you look quite peaky. I say we all step into the kitchen and have us a bite to eat before the briefing."

"No Molly—" Came Moody's voice. "We need to brief this girl as soon as possible. She needs to get the facts."

Molly looked slightly put-out. "But the children are already in the kitchen, I can't just kick them out. After last night they'll only insist on staying."

"I say let them stay Molly." Said Lupin calmly. "This involves them every bit as much as it involves Sakura."

Molly harrumphed and took Sakura by the hand. "This way dear, I'm sure you're feeling rather anxious at the moment."

Sakura could only nod and allow herself to be dragged into a cavernous room with rough stone walls. Sakura noticed that most of the light came from an extremely large fireplace at the far end of the room. A long wooden table stood in the middle of the room, around which sat about nine people who had stopped chatting animatedly to see who had walked in.

Sakura found herself feeling even more uncomfortable and sorely wishing that Naruto had been around to take this mission instead. He, at the very least, was very good at dealing with people.

"Who's the new girl mum?" Asked one of the identical red-haired boys.

"Haven't seen her around the HQ before." Said the other boy.

"We would have remembered that hair." They said together.

The twins turned from their mother to stare at Sakura "Are you related to Tonks." They asked in unison.

"Boys!" Snapped Mrs. Weasley. "It's rude to be asking so many questions about our guest."

"No." Said Sakura quietly." No, no I don't really mind Weasley-san."

The twins turned to each other, grinned, and turned back to their mother. " See." They said together. "It's not rude if she doesn't mind."

"Enough." Growled Moody. "Sit down all of you I want to start this mission briefing now."

Sakura nodded and took the available seat next to a grinning black-haired man with grey eyes. Tonks bounced over to Sakura and took the seat next to her.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Exclaimed the twins excitedly. "We're actually going to be included in this meeting?"

"What's going on Professor Moody?" Asked a bespectacled boy with extremely messy dark hair. "Does this have something to do with the woman sitting next to Sirius?"

"Maybe if you lot didn't ask so many questions you'd all know already." Retorted Moody.

"Lets keep this nice and snappy Mad-eye." Said the grey-eyed man Sakura now knew was named Sirius.

Moody's electric blue eyes whizzed around its socket a couple times before he continued speaking. "Haruno."

Sakura sat bolt upright in her chair. She slowly turned her attention to the heavily scarred man. "Yes, sir?"

"You're aware of why you're here, correct." He asked the pinkette.

"Yes?"

"And why are you here?"

She stared at Moody, confusion clearly settling in her features. "I'm afraid you're going to have to clarify sir. I know why I took the mission but as to why I'm here in this freaky ass house, I've no clue. Nor do I know the exact details of the mission, so I'm afraid you're going to have to explain that bit."

Sirius burst out laughing. "Haha well Mad-Eye she got you there. I like this girl, she's got spunk."

"The _general_ outline of the mission then Haruno." Growled Moody.

"To teach a special class about the shinobi world to the students of Hogwarts in an attempt to form a unified bridge between the two cultures while strengthening the newly formed alliance between them as well." Came Sakura's robotic response.

Moody grinned. On any other normal person this would be a gesture of encouragement. But on Moody, much like Ibiki, the grin was supremely creepy and discouraging in every way. Sakura was not amused by it.

"Correct Haruno, however that was the crap Dumbledore pitched to the Ministry in order to get you here."

Sakura was vaguely aware of the buzzing sound of gossip amongst the kids at the table. Clearly this bit of news was more exciting to them than it was for her.

"So there's more than just a teaching job then?" Asked Sakura, though she already knew the answer.

It was Lupin's turn to explain now.

"Why yes, Sakura." Explained Lupin. "Yes, you will be fulfilling all of what was pitched to the Ministry. But, you will also be preparing them a little more for the war that is surely to be coming."

Sakura raised a brow. "Oh, you mean teach them a few basic techniques? I was already planning on doing that as soon as I learned that you all are dependant on those sticks of yours."

Angry sounds erupted from the table. Sakura heard the sounds of chairs being scooted back and people getting up. She took not that none of the adults were making any sort of sound of protest. Only the younger ones took any offense at her proclamation.

"Hey, I'm only stating the facts guys. As far as I'm concerned, you're all sitting ducks without your wands. No better than defenseless civilians. Also, you all are easily provoked. Where I'm from acting without thinking will only get you killed. Harsh, but true." Sakura explained coolly.

More angry noises ensued and Sakura took note that the twins were the more vocal of this group. Teaching them anything would probably be akin to teahing Naruto new tricks, meaning a major headache for her.

Lupin's voice sounded out through the angry retorts. "All of you lot calm down now! All you guys are doing is proving her point and frankly her point is true on all counts."

"So we just won't lose our wands then." Called out the younger red-haired boy.

"You know something like that is just not guaranteed in battle Ron." Said Lupin. "Right, in any case Sakura…you will also be expected to act as Harry's guard inside and outside of the school—"

"Wait, what?" Came a male voice Sakura felt sure belonged to this 'Harry' person.

Sakura diverted her attention from Lupin to look at the dark-haired and bespectacled boy.

"No! I refuse to put another person in risk because of me! Especially someone I've never met before! Too many people have died because of me already and—"

Sakura cut off Harry mid-rant. "You seem to be sure that I'm going to die."

"Voldemort (There was a collective shudder at the sound of this name) has killed countless people including my parents. I'm sorry but I won't let you put yourself at risk over me."

Sakura rested her chin on her hands in a very Tsunade-esque manner. "Well ouch Harry. I haven't felt this insulted in a long time. Not only are you basically saying that I'm a weakling, you're telling me how to do my job."

Harry's eyes widened slightly. "I didn't intend to insult you I was just—"

Sakura smirked at the flustered boy. "I'm sure you only wanted to draw me away from this mission, but all you've really done is make me want to do this even more just to prove you wrong."

"What? No! I'm honestly trying to warn you! He will torture and kill you like he did to my parents."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Kid, trust me. I am no stranger to torture and death. So anything else Lupin-san?"

"Other than the occasional Order missions and nightly patrols around the school? No, not really." Answered Lupin.

"Okay, that's simple enough I guess." Murmured Sakura. "Wait a second! How large is this school in the first place? Is one ninja really enough to cover this whole mission?"

"Well, we were kind of hoping that you'd be the one to answer that as soon as term starts. Dumbledore wanted you to get the feel of the place before deciding on whether or not you needed back-up." Explained Lupin.

"Plus," Piped up Tonks cheerfully. "The school is so protected that I doubt you'll have too much to do on patrols."

"Interesting." Said Sakura. "So, I'm going to need some back story. I know absolutely nothing about the wizarding world and this Voldmorus guy."

"Voldemort." Corrected Harry. (And another round of flinching ensued.)

Sakura stared at these wizards in wonder. Clearly they all (save for a choice few) harbored a deep fear of this man. This fear was so strong that they also feared his damn name. This concept was completely perplexing to Sakura as she had never seen something as ridiculous as being afraid of some evil goonie's name. Yes, Uchiha Madara was terrifying but she'd never run away at the sound of his name. Even the names of the Bijuu wouldn't be enough to drive most people away in fear…ok maybe they would be, but that's because they're evil demons bent on destroying the world.

"Um, right, Voldemort." Said Sakura, with a nod. "And why do you all flinch at the sound of this guy's name?"

"It's a long story." Muttered Harry.

Sakura smirked. "Well then, better get started because I'm willing to listen."

And start they did. From Voldemort's rise to power, to his reign of terror, to his demise at the hands of an infant Harry, to his escapades at Hogwarts, and finally to his rebirth and future plans for destruction. This story was indeed long and arduous, but throughout the whole explanation one thought kept running through Sakura's mind.

"_Why is it __always__ snakes?"_

* * *

Yes Sakura, why is it always snakes? _'Cuz they're awesome! _Quiet voice inside my head! Oh hello readers hope you enjoyed_! _Please review if you have the time. And I'm not one of those authors who refuse to post if they don't get enough reviews...I don't roll like that. I post for the enjoyment of writing. Nor do I complain about only getting a fave or alert. In my book that's a complement and proof enough that people are enjoying the story...just saying. In any case I'd still like it if you all reviewed haha.

Oh yes, if you're going to ask about why Sakura seems to be kind of OOC, well I have a list.

1) Shes older now, like she's about 22 in this story.  
2) She's lived through the 3rd Shinobi war (I'm guessing something like that changes people a lil' bit)  
3) Too much time with Sasuke XD  
4)People do change over the years guys...just saying.

K bye, I have another story have to work on updating now.


End file.
